New technologies in the domain of the automotive security restrain the installation of remote starters in some vehicles. In some cases, the after-market products are not compatible with these automotive innovations. Formerly, the driver would mechanically insert a key in the barrel in order to start the vehicle. Today, many vehicles electronically validate the key that the driver is attempting to use to start the vehicle and either is permissive and allows the vehicle to start, or is restrictive and inhibits the vehicle from starting. In this case, the key or proximity remote is able to communicate to the vehicle using radio signals. If the pre-programmed key or remote is not within proximity when the driver attempts to start the vehicle various countermeasures inhibit the vehicle from starting. However, if a valid proximity remote was left somewhere within the vehicle, the vehicle would never inhibit itself from starting thus allowing anyone to start the vehicle at any time.
What is therefore needed, and an object of the present invention, is an insulating control device and method for insulating a proximity remote's battery from the battery's base contact, thus inhibiting a vehicle from starting as desired.